Angels Come In Every Form
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall's a transgender teen that's has to move to Minnesota from Kansas to do harassment and bullying,he's certain no one could ever love someone like him,but that all changes when he meets Logan Mitchell,who wants to know everything about him.
1. A Angel's Move

**So I've had this idea for a llllooonnnngggg time,like a extreme long time, and I've actually wrote the first chapter to this dozens of times,just to delete it and re- do it a number of times. So Kendall is a transgender,and he moves from Kansas to Minnesota because he was being harassed and bullied,but you'll find more about that out later,so to explain the characters. **

**Collin is Kendall's older brother. He's twenty one,and is the only sibling that stayed in Kansas because he has a pregnant girlfriend, Ally. But you'll see more of them in future.  
**

**Gabe (Gabriel) is Kendall's OTHER older brother, he's seventeen,and he protects Kendall with like,his life. He's very protective of Kendall,and doesn't let Kendall out of his sight.**

**Gabby-she's Gabe's twin sister, (You get it Gabriel? Gabriella? lol) She's just like Gabe is with Kendall.**

**Elora- Kendall's nineteen year old sister, She's the one who used to cuss people out back in Kansas when people would make fun of him. Elora is based off of my twin,Sue. Thought she wanted her character to have a different name,so yeah, in reality, it's Break Free.  
**

* * *

"Kendall."

Kendall slowly opened his eyes to meet the light brown ones of his older sister,Gabriella, she smiled at him and tucked a dyed reddish brown mahogany streak of hair behind her ear.

"What?" he asked,in his soft voice.

"We're almost at the house, wake up sleepy head." She teased him.

"Mm."

Kendall ignored her with a teasing wink,facing the cold window and resting his forehead against it.

His brother and sister were sitting in front of him in the SUV, there was room for him to sit with them,but he didn't want to,instead he was pressed into the window seat in the very back,away from others,Just how he liked it.

"I cant wait until we get there!" Elora said excitedly, her blonde hair flipping as she looked back at her three younger siblings.

"Whats so great about Minnesota?" Kendall asked, fingers playing with the diamond in his ear.

"Its a whole new chapter of life,Kendall!" Elora smiled happily at him.

"Like that's a good thing or something," Kendall said coldly, making his mother frown at him.

"Don't be mean to your sister,Kendall." Maggie,his mother,scolded him.

"FINE! Just agree with your favorites!" Kendall shouted.

His mothers eyes widened at her sons out burst, not that it was usual, Kendall had a lot of anger,and hurt feelings bubbling inside of him,so he usually expressed it at strange moments.

"I love all my children equally," Maggie told him,sounding hurt at his sudden out burst.

"Yeah,all of them except for the last one." Kendall snapped at her.

Before anyone could respond to the blondes hormonal moment, he stuffed his ear phones into his ears and turned the sound all the way up to the highest point.

He closed his eyes, begging the tears that were forming not to fall.

* * *

Kendall only opened his eyes when the car came to a stop, Gabriella,Gabriel,Elora,and Maggie were out of the car in seconds, Kendall waited a moment before stuffing his Ipod into his sweatshirt pocket,and grabbing his black backpack on the floor of the car.

Kendall looked at the house when he got out, it was all dark wood, ever piece of it, yet somehow it was lovely at the same time, the backyard was covered with trees, and maples,willows,and pines surrounded the whole house.

The front walk was made from marble,and the grass was the greenest thing Kendall had ever seen,besides maybe his green eyes.

Elora,Maggie,Gabe,and Gabby waited patiently for the blonde to catch up, the brunette mother opening the door as soon as Kendall stepped onto the porch.

"Pick any room you want kids,except the one in the front on the first floor, that ones mine," Maggie smirked at them as Elora,Gabby,and Gabe rushed in.

Kendall looked nervously at his mother,

"Mommy?" he asked.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm sorry." Kendall whispered to her.

"Its okay sweetheart."

* * *

Kendall walked up to the third floor of the house,all there was was another spare bedroom, and study room, another empty room,another bedroom,and a staircase leading to the attic.

Kendall shrugged and opened up the door that was painted dark purple. Dark purple. It was Kendall's favorite color. Always had been.

The door creaked a little as it was pushed open, the inside was beautiful, it was like the people who had left this room behind knew Kendall was going to find it or something.

As if it was meant for him.

The carpet was light gray and angel soft against his now bare feet, his furniture from his old room was already set up, as if his mother knew he would choose this room,which she probably did, she knew he liked his space from the rest of the family.

The curtains were navy blue velvet and had silver sparkles on the top of it, all his bed sheets were light gray as well,and his pillows matched the curtains. Everything in the room was matched almost perfectly, the floor of the bedroom was littered of dozens of boxes.

Kendall threw his back pack on the bed,and got to work.

* * *

A few hours later Gabe was standing in the door way of the blondes almost finished room.

"You work fast." Gabe smiled.

"You bet your ass I do." Kendall laughed.

All the books that Kendall loved were on there books shelf's, there was three of them all together. Then there was another book shelf just for CD's and a radio.

Kendall's closet door was wide open,revealing all of his favorite clothes,and at the moment, he was folding skirts,yes I said skirts,and mini shorts in the bottom draw in the back.

"Why are you doing that with your skirts and little shorts,sweetie?" Gabe asked him.

Kendall sighed. "You know I cant wear them here. I'm starting a new life. I'm putting all that worthless shit behind me." Kendall got up and kicked his draw close roughly.

"Kendall,don't do that." Gabe sighed.

"Just leave it alone,Gabe!" Kendall snapped.

Gabe sighed and then left his brothers room with a nod.

Kendall rolled his tear filled eyes and began unpacking once again. He folded all his shorts and pants and put it in the second lowest draw,and went on from there, he looked at the contents of his underwear drawer, sighing at the mixture of boxers,and panties.

Kendall sat on his bed to take a break,but when he spread his legs slightly,and saw a very unwelcomed stain taking place on his white pants, the blondes cussed, running to the boy that had all his bathroom things in it,when he found the package he so desperately wanted to find, he tarred the blue plastic open, all the small,white packages in it flying around the room.

He snatched one up,grabbing a pair of black shorts from is draw and running to the bathroom.

* * *

Gabe was emptying out one of the moving trucks a few moment later, he couldn't believe all the shit they needed for the stupid kitchen,he had carried in like, ten boxes already for the stupid kitchen.

The brunet turned around,almost dropping the box in his hands in surprise.

A women in her early forties stood in front of him.

"Hello," She smiled at him.

"Hey,I'm Gabriel Knight." Gabe smiled,resting the box on his knee,and offering her a hand.

"I'm Annie, Annie Mitchell." Annie smiled at him as she took his hand.

"I just wanted to welcome you all to the neighborhood and stuff. Me and my family are your neighbors."

"Its a pleasure to meet you,ma'am." Gabe said politely.

"I detect a slight accent there." Annie smiled.

"You detect right. Kansas. Thought it's barely there. I'm surprised you caught it."

Gabe looked at the older women with a smile. He liked her. She reminded him a lot of his mother. Even thought they looked nothing a like, his mother was tanner,slightly shorter,and she had dark blue eyes,and auburn colored hair,

This women however, was just a inch or two taller then his mother, she was paler,and she had dark brown hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders, her eyes were deep brown,and she had two dimples when she smiled.

"Gabriel,who's this?"

Maggie was right behind him then, placing a small hand on his broad shoulder.

"Mrs,Mitchell,mom, our neighbor." Gabriel explained with a little shrug.

"I just wanted to come by and introduce myself,welcome you to the neighborhood and things."

Both women smiled at one another.

"Why thank you, that's so sweet of you to do."

"Annie!"

Both women looked over to see a black haired man in his late forties walk over to them, he had a smile that matched his wife's,and looked just as friendly and kind.

"Hey Will,dear." Annie welcomed.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Will laughed,giving Gabe and Maggie a friendly wave.

"Sweetheart, this is Gabriel,and Mrs,Knight."

"Oh please,call me Maggie." Mrs,Knight said with a bright smile.

* * *

Will,Maggie,and Annie were getting to know each other more, while Gabe,Gabby,and Elora help carry things into the house, Kendall however hadn't been seen for a few hours,and Maggie was getting worried.

"Gabriel have you seen Kendall?"

Gabe,who was in the middle of picking up a box,said,

"No,I haven't seen him since he kicked me out of his room."

"He's probably just fine." Gabby reassured her mother,before following her twin brother inside.

"I hope he is. He's been so quiet since we left Kansas," Maggie sighed looking worried,and a little tired, except she was wasn't physically tired, she was more emotionally tired.

"I'm sure he'll be- HORTENSE LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL!" Annie yelled cutting herself off.

Everyone peered into the Mitchell's yard, there was a ball that had suddenly flung in front of Annie's face,almost hitting him,and it appeared to be coming from three teenage boys.

"Sorry ma." The one,with spiky hair and a crooked smile said.

"I told you to play in the back yard! Not the front one!" she scolded her son.

"We were. The ball just got away from Carlos," Logan said, gesturing to his Latino friend,Carlos.

"He's got butter fingers." The other brunet,that was taller then the other too said with a chuckle.

"Shut up,James." Carlos said,slapping the brunets hands.

Annie rolled her eyes at them,

"Excuse my boys,Maggie, this is my son,Logan," She gestured to the spiky haired boy who waved at her,the auburn haired women smiled at him in return. "And these are his friends Carlos and James." She pointed at the short Latino,and the tan brunet. "Me and your father have to go home now,boys, But you boys should say and _apologize._" And then Annie walked away with her husband.

"Hey,Miss. Sorry bout the ball,ma'am." Carlos apologized. Logan and James nodded in agreement.

"Such Gentlemen." Maggie said with a smile.

The three smiled at her.

"Mama!"

Everyone in the yard turned around to see a small blond boy,that looked no more than fifteen,maybe sixteen at the greatest walk out of the house.

Kendall had skimpy little black jogging shorts on, a tight little navy blue V-neck hugged his upper body,and that was else, no shoes or anything else at all.

"Kendall,sweetheart,were have you been?" His mother asked him.

"Unpacking,changing,fixing things." Kendall shrugged.

"That's great,honey. This is our neighbor,sweetheart, Logan,and his friends."

Kendall looked up at the three boys threw his eyelashes.

"I'm Kendall," He smiled, offering a hand out to for one of them to take, Carlos grabbed at it first,looking pleased with himself for getting to touch the angel like creature first.

"Carlos." Carlos said.

"Its nice to meet you,Carlos." Kendall giggled, batting his eyelashes at him.

As soon as Carlos removed his hand, James was on him, wrapping a buff arm around the blondes little shoulders,

"I'm James," James said charmingly,making the blonde giggle at him.

"Hi James."

James released him,and Logan rolled his eyes at him.

"Ignore that foul,Kendall,he's a weirdo. I'm Logan." Logan smirked,taking the blonds hand and kissing the blondes knuckles, Kendall blushed,and smiled.

"Well,someone so charming must give truthful advice." Kendall said smiling nervously at the brunet.

Logan was confused,knowing that the little kiss-on-knuckles thing wasn't what was bothering him,but Logan couldn't figure it out,he couldn't _read _him.

"Kendall Francis Hope Knight!"

Everyone jumped at the loud voice. Gabriel glared at his little brother.

"What?"

"What the hell do you think your wearing!" Gabriel demanded, Gabby was at his side, nodding in agreement.

"I'm wearing shorts."

"This isn't a strip show, get in the house and change." **(1)**

Kendall pouted but nodded, he gave everyone a little wave, then danced off into the house.

* * *

When Logan walked into his house a hour later after James,and Carlos had left, his little sister, Abi was sitting on the bottom step of the stair case.

"Whats up with you?" Abi asked him.

"I think I'm in love."

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you all liked this,and give this story a chance even if it is a little strange, if you don't like this story,don't review it,and even more don't read it.** **I don't want any hate for this story, Don't Like? Don't read. That simple.**

**But for those who do like this story, review and tell me what you think.**

**Special thanks to Joseph,Sue,and Abi for encouraging me with this story,and making me get it threw my thick skull it was a good idea.**

**Also,thanks to Sophie too,for telling me she liked this idea.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**

**(1) That's what my brother says to me when he thinks I wear something "too revealing". He's such a dude.**


	2. Bruised Angel

**So this is the second chapter to Angels Come In Every Form, I'm really glad everyone liked the first chapter! I got more feedback then I expected,but I'm so grateful for it! I thought people wouldn't like it but..Oh my god,thank you guys.**** So I know its kinda different,but you all know me,and how weird and creative I am,lol. I always end up doing the unexpected, don't I? lol, so just to explain a few things, yes Kendall is a boy in a girls body, is name at birth was Kendra Angel Faith Knight,but Kendall changed it because...well you'll find out more about that too. **

* * *

Kendall cursed as the shaving blade sunk into his leg skin once again, he glared at the shaving cream covered thing,grabbing a bundle of toilet paper and wiping at the blood that mixed with the shaving cream all over his pale legs.

He had never been good at shaving his legs,and always managed cutting himself at least once every time he did, he didn't even _need_ to shave,because he actually didn't really have any leg hair at all,but he did it anyways. Plus,he was a boy now, boys had hairy legs, but he _hated _hair on his legs so he shaved.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Kendr- I mean _Kendall_ are you ready?" Elora asked him.

Kendall took a deep breath at his sisters slip up, he knew it was as new for them as it was for him,so he was trying hard not to get upset.

"Yeah," he said,his voice shaky. "I'll be down in a minute."

Elora said a okay and then left him to finish up.

Kendall finished up and washed all the remaining shaving cream from his legs, walking out into his room in just a pair of panties, he had to wear them when he had his 'special friend' because boxers moved and blood would spill.

He pulled on some black skinny jeans,and a gray and blue graphic T-shirt, making sure his hair was combed softly and gently before slipping on dark gray flip flops and descending down to the front door of the house, were his mother was waiting for him.

"You ready,sweetheart?" His mother asked.

Kendall nodded,then followed his mother outside,and into the car.

They were going to the local high school to get him registered, since Gabe and Gabby had already finished there high school years, Kendall would be going alone.

He wasn't nervous about it. Not in the least. Okay...he totally was,but he would never say so out loud.

* * *

Kendall and his mother got back to the house by night fall, it had taken a while to get everything together,and then someone had to give Kendall a little tour of the huge school,and he meet some of his teachers who were setting up for school that started once again next month.

Kendall was tired and bitchy, his wig was kissing his scalp,and his chest was sore and aching from the restrainer he had on his chest to make him appear flat chested. **(I'm not sure weather it was China or Japan but women used to wear those).**

Kendall didn't say anything as he walked up to his room, he stripped himself of all his clothes, took off his short haired wig and took of the restraint occupying his chest, he let out a sigh of relief, feeling like he could actually breath again, he took out a fluffy black lose skirt that fell to his mid-thigh and slipped it onto himself, he took out one of the only bra's he had,which was black and lacy, and hooked it into place, a black lacy,tight tank top followed it on his body.

* * *

Kendra looked into the mirror, carefully taking out all the pins that kept her hair up and letting the long locks fall over her shoulders and down her back. Her bangs fell into her warm bright eyes but she handled that with a few cuts of some hand scissors.

She bite her lips, her tiny fingers locking around a piece of hair and twisting it around in circles around her finger.

She sighed when he stomach growled,letting her know she was hungry,and she better stop being stupid and get her ass down stairs so she could get some food.

Kendra nodded to herself,it wasn't as if her family hadn't seen her like this before.

She opened her door,listening to make sure that there was no one in the house besides her family,and slowly crept down stairs, Gabe and Gabby were moaning to each other about how bored they were, Elora was painting her nails a bright pink,and her mother was cooking dinner.

"Hi big sister." Kendra chirped to Elora,

Elora almost dropped the nail polish, looking up with alarmed eyes, she looked into Kendra's wide green eyes, telling her it was okay to treat her like Kendra, being Kendall was tiring sometimes,but he was a part of her, he _was _her,and she _was _him.

If that made any sense.

"Hi baby sister." Elora chirped back.

At Elora's words Gabe and Gabby peered over the coach.

"Whatcha doing there,beautiful?" Gabe asked Kendra, he always wanted his little sister to feel beautiful, weather she was Kendra,or Kendall.

"Nothing." Kendra smiled.

"You look beautiful today,honey." Her mother told her with a smile, gesturing to her clothing.

"Thank you." Kendra paused. "Kendall looked beautiful today too,didn't he?"She whimpered, her bottom lip trembling as well.

"Of course he did,Kendall always looks beautiful,both of you do." Gabe said at once, glaring at his mother with a icy glare when she hesitated.

Kendra smiled and hugged her brother.

* * *

When Kendall woke up,the room was filled with sound.

Clattering plates,happy voices, mixtures of laughter,the sound of sneakers running up and down stairs, male voices shouting at a television, girly giggles.

Kendall's bedroom door opened and his mother stuck her head in,

"Kendall, the Mitchell's are here for lunch,and Carlos and James are too. Get dressed." She smiled and disappeared once again.

* * *

Kendall brushed cracked his back muscles as he walked down stairs, dressed in skin tight blue jeans, and a over sized sweatshirt from Collin's college's logo on it.

Logan and Gabe seemed to be playing the Xbox together, they were shouting how much they hated each other and then would give each others high fives. Kendall didn't _get_ gamers sometimes, though it was amusing to watch them react over thing.

James and Carlos were lounging lazily on the couch,laughing as Gabe screamed at Logan that he sucked,and he hated him.

Kendall laughed, flopping himself down on the couch with Elora,and Gabby and taking a handful of popcorn from Elora and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Ugh,I'm SO sore." Kendall whined, the four males looked at him,raising there eyebrows.

"Gabe and Me were playing basketball last night, he kept on knocking me over,and making me fall into the grass." Kendall pouted.

He got up and pulled up his pant leg showing off a nasty bruise.

"Am I bruised?" He asked Logan.

"Yeah. That's actually a pretty nasty one. Gabe,you gotta be more careful with the little angel." Logan chuckled.

"He asked for it." Gabe said in a sing song voice.

* * *

**So,short update,but I guess this kind of give you vibes about Kendra being Kendall,and Kendall being Kendra. The next update will be longer. Promise.**

**Lots of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	3. He Likes You Angel

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Was a little stuck on stuff. But now hopefully, a few things have been sorted out and everything will be smoother from now on.  
**

* * *

"Hey Kendall did you meet my sister?" Logan asked him with a smile.

Kendall blushed at the brunets intense gaze as he shock his head in answer to the attractive brunets question,he just couldn't keep his eyes off of him, not only was he gorgeous, he was dressed in a black and blue hockey jersey that appeared to be from there high school,dark jeans,and black and green converse. And not only was he cute, he was nice.

He gave them all the most beautiful dimpled smile any of them had ever seen, besides maybe Kendall's. He was polite to Kendall's mother and he was sweet to everyone in the room, sides from some playfully rough housing that Gabe had started.

"No."

"Abigail!" Logan called from his place on the couch,making the rest of them laugh at the brunets actions, a girl around sixteen walked out of the kitchen, she had short straight brown hair, brown eyes, and olive toned skin that Kendall was jealous of, he was never able to get a tan.

"Don't. Call. Me. Abigail. Hortense." Abagail said sternly at her older brother.

Logan glared at her. "Don't call me that, Abi!"

Abi giggled evilly. "As long as you dont call me Abigail, I wont call you Hortense. That's the deal big brother."

The brunet was quiet for a second,looking at his sister with surprised eyes before Logan laughed at her, as if she wasn't glaring hard enough to kill him.

"You win,little sister...this time."

Abi smirked at her brother triumphantly, taking a seat with Elora, Kendall, and Gabby on the couch, she smiled at them all shyly. And there response smile was just as shy.

"Hi Abi." Kendall smiled scooting closer to her.

"Hey. Your Kendall,right?" Abi asked him with a smile.

Kendall grinned happily and nodded with enthusiasm, finally, someone who didn't look at him so weird, he got looks from his family all the time, and James,Carlos and Logan looked at him like lost puppies, so this was a nice change, a nice change indeed.

* * *

"So Kendall, how old are you again?"

Kendall was walking around the pool in the back with James,since they were the only ones that were done by then, he had to admit...James really was an attractive guy. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and pretty hazel eyes that shined dark green in the sunlight, a nice muscular,tall body.

"Fifteen. I turn sixteen the week before school starts." Kendall said shyly.

"Awesome. I turned sixteen in March." James told him with a dazzling smile.

"My older sisters birthday is in March. Elora? You met her right?" Kendall asked him nervously, he hadn't been alone with a boy in a long time, since before everything had changed in Kansas.

"Yeah. She's pretty. How old is she?" James asked curiously, happy to make conversation with the blonde.

"She's nineteen. She could have stayed in Kansas with Collin,but she wanted to come up here with us. She might go back down half way threw the year. She's not that much into snow. Thought she does love the rain." Kendall laughed.

James laughed with him as Kendall stopped and sat at the edge of the pool, he took off his shoes and dipped his feet into the cold water, his small feet looking amusingly larger and then smaller as they shifted threw the water, light traces of old light pink nail polish shined on his toe nails, but Kendall ignored it and patted the area next to him,inviting James to sit, he took of his own vans and slipped his tan feet into the water.

"Well we do get a lot of snow up here. And a lot of rain." James commented with a grin on his face.

"I love the rain. Is it really cold? I like the cold. Kansas is so hot and shit, my skin is gonna be gross when I get older since I used to tan a lot,or at least that's what Gabe told me." Kendall grinned. James looked confused for a second,before he slowly nodded his head.

"Well I'm glad ya like it up here so far."

"I love it. Everyone is so nice. Except for some people who were a little rude to me when I went to get a tour of the school." Kendall said,nose scrunching up.

"Really? Not a lot of people at are school have attitudes. Especially the teachers-"

"No it wasn't a teacher. I think it was some cheerleaders or something like that. They looked pretty full of themselves. There names were..were a I think Josephine and Camila or something like that." Kendall said with a shrug.

"Oh Jo and Camille? Yeah those bitches will get you. Jo is the meanest bitch on the planet,and Camille is just a crazy whore. She and Logan used to date last year,and when he came out as Bi, she went nuts,broke up with him, then was telling everyone the devil corrupted him, and then the next week she has her breast's and ass stuffed in his face, wanting him to take her back. She's fucking insane."

"What a whore. There were so many girls like that at my old school. Stupid stuck up skinny jerk off pussy ass bitches." Kendall grumbled.

James laughed. "You're a funny kid,dude."

Kendall blushed as he laughed at James, but then suddenly, James was looking around the pool area and then to the back doors, making sure no one was there until he muttered,

"I gotta tell you something,..."

"What is it?..."

"Listen he would probably deny the fuck outta this but...dude...Logan really likes you..."

* * *

**So how was that? Really terrible? Any good? I feel like I ended it on a stupid note but...meh,what do you guys think?**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
